


A Golden Love

by mariothellama



Series: Panthera [2]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Bonding, Building The Future, Christmas, Christmas Tree, Cuddling & Snuggling, Everybody gets a happy ending, Exchange of life-energy, Falling In Love, Feeding, Friendship, Interspecies Relationship(s), Interspecies Romance, Life Partners, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Non-Graphic Mention of Human Experimentation, Peace Negotiations/Treaties, Telepathic Bond, Telepathy, gene therapy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-23 14:31:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13192086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mariothellama/pseuds/mariothellama
Summary: The war with the Dark King is over. The peace treaty has finally been signed, but responsibilities still weigh heavily upon the shoulders of the President of the United Earth Federation. And there is something else occupying his mind, the magnificent golden panthera who has fascinated him ever since the very first moment he saw him.





	1. Dealing with the past

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Blue_Night](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Night/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Dark King](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12767970) by [Blue_Night](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Night/pseuds/Blue_Night). 



> My dearest Blue_Night
> 
> You know just how much I loved the amazing, rich, inventive world you created for me when you wrote about your wonderful Dark King and Bhaquaro the panthera. And you tantalised me with a magnificent golden panthera right at the end. I genuinely dreamed this entire story, only the second time an entire story has appeared to me in a dream. I wasn't going to write it down at first because this is so much your unique world and I know that you might want to come back to it one day. I deliberately decided not to write the Dark King and Bhaquaro in any detail in this fic as they are so much your characters and your creations. But Łukasz and Kubaro wouldn't leave me alone and asked me to write it for you. So I really, really hope that you like your gift. Thank you for your friendship and I wish you nothing but joy and happiness in the year to come.
> 
> Dear readers
> 
> This is an unusual fic as it is a sequel to someone else's fic and set in their alternate sci-fi universe. This universe and all of the characters, the original characters as well as those based on real people, all belong to Blue_Night. That is especially the case for this first chapter which sets the context for Łukasz and Kubaro's story. But the conclusions/directions I take their story in are all my responsibility and the creator of this universe may have different ideas.
> 
> I have made this story as self-contained as possible and tried to explain what is going on, but if you haven't read 'The Dark King' I strongly recommend that you go and read it first, not least because it is an utterly amazing story. 
> 
> One final note. This is a fic about an interspecies relationship. Kubaro is not human, but he is a highly intelligent, sentient, telepathic being. As some of you know, I am a huge Star Trek fan and one of the critiques of shows like that is that the interspecies romance is usually either between humanoid races or abstract concepts like shimmering clouds. The reasons of course are largely practical. So I will say at the outset that there is no conventional interspecies sex in this fic, although there is a hopefully tasteful and appropriate solution to that problem. The romantic in me just likes the idea that Łukasz and Kuba will always find each other no matter what!

The President of the United Earth Federation rubbed his throbbing temples. It was the day before Christmas Eve and he needed his break for the holidays so very badly. The relentless workload and responsibility of the last ten years had finally begun to take their toll on him. Fine lines wrinkled his forehead and he’d even found the first grey hair hiding in his dark blond locks just other day. Whereas the man sitting in front of him looked every bit as young and fit and handsome as he had ten years ago, his red-gold hair sparkling in the gleam of the lights on the huge Christmas tree that stood in the corner of Łukasz’s office.

It was as if Marco could read his thoughts and his friend cocked his head to the side, looking at him with an amused smile on his face. ‘You know why I haven’t aged in the last ten years, Łukasz. It’s Bhaquaro’s kiss, the exchange of life-energy, that keeps me young and strong. And … well … speaking of that … Robert, Bhaquaro and I wanted to give you and Kubaro something very special for Christmas.’

Marco pushed a small oblong box across the desk to Łukasz. It was wrapped like a Christmas present, albeit a slightly unusual one, in shiny black gift paper with a deep blue ribbon bow.

Łukasz had to smile as he looked at the beautifully decorated box. ‘I suppose Bhaquaro chose the colour scheme?’

‘Of course he did! It turns out that our beloved panthera loves Christmas. It’s hard for him to surprise Robert or I with gifts, but he wanted you and Kubaro to have this as your Christmas present. And all of us, Mathilda included, believe that the two of you have earned the right to be the first ones to test it out. There are seven ampoules in the box for you to inject into yourself, one each evening for a week. If you want, if you begin the gene therapy tonight, you will be able to let Kubaro feed from you without risk by the new year.’

The President stroked over the box thoughtfully. Of course he wanted this, but duty was always uppermost in his mind. He had to think of what was best for his people, of his responsibilities. ‘Thank you, Marco. And thank Robert and Bhaquaro from me too. But shouldn’t this take place in the lab, under close monitoring and supervision? Wouldn’t that be the right thing to do?’

Marco shook his head, reaching out to take his old friend’s hand. ‘No, Łukasz. I of all people know how wrong that would be. This is something incredibly intense and personal and intimate between you and Kubaro. You deserve your privacy. You deserve this to be magical and wonderful and it will be, I promise you that. The two of you deserve that after how much you have done for others. Kubaro would never let any harm come to you, I’m quite sure of that. And if it helps, Robert and Bhaquaro are with him right now. We agreed that Bhaquaro could share some of our memories with Kubaro so that he knows what to expect.’

Tears pricked Łukasz’s eyes. ‘Thank you, Marco. I know how just precious those memories are to the three of you.’

‘You are our friends and we want the best for you. If you wouldn’t mind reporting to us afterwards, letting us examine you, that would help with the scientific analysis.’

Łukasz nodded his agreement and poured a glass of whisky for each of them, the crystal glasses glinting in the fairy lights. No more work was going to be done that night and they sat companionably and talked for a while, sharing their plans for the holidays, reminiscing about the long years of their friendship. Finally Łukasz called for his driver to take Marco to collect Robert and Bhaquaro and drive the three of them to the house they’d bought on the edge of a forest twenty kilometres or so outside the capital city, the house that was their home when they visited the Earth. Afterwards his driver would take him home to the official residence of the President, the home where his Kubaro would be waiting for him tonight.

Most of the presidential staff had already left for the holidays. Łukasz wished the few who remained all the best and sent them away as well, leaving only the bare minimum of essential security personnel on duty. And then he poured himself a second glass of whisky and sat down to wait, sunk deep in thought, the room lit only by the twinkling lights of the Christmas tree, the precious gift box sparkling black and blue on the desk in front of him.

***

It had been ten years ago that his life had changed forever. He hadn’t expected to survive the war, the war that had raged on for so many long, desperate years and had stolen his youth. It had been out of bold desperation that he, Mario and Erik had set off on their mission to try and save their friend from the Dark King, fulfilling their childhood vow of _‘_ all for one and one for all as long as we live and breathe’ _._ But what he’d found had turned his entire world upside down. Marco was in love with the Dark King, or Robert as Łukasz had quickly had to learn to call him.

Łukasz had been the first human to shake the hand of the fearsome Dark King who had brought the Earth Federation almost to its knees, to shake the hand of the Dark King as an act of peace and reconciliation. And he was one of the first humans apart from Mathilda and Marco to learn the terrible truth, to have to face the fact that humanity had come so perilously close to sowing the seeds of its own destruction. For the legendary Dark King was a hybrid, the product of a hideous genetic experiment using panthera DNA that had been intended to produce a species of super-warriors, invincible soldiers that would fight against their enemies without any fear. So many had been tortured, suffering and dying until the Dark King was born and his creators could no longer control him.

As he’d come to understand, Robert and the panthera Bhaquaro were now united in one body, in Robert’s body, as a result of this experimentation, but they remained two distinct entities. Much more importantly, Marco loved both of them and they loved him and each other. It also turned out that both Robert and Marco carried a genetic variant that doubled the available life-energy during feeding. The pantheras had a version of this gene as well, which was how they normally fed from their prey without doing them any harm.

That was how Bhaquaro-Robert could feed on Marco’s life-energy until satiated and still give him back enough life force to stay young and strong. Robert, Marco and Mathilda had worked for ten years to be able to synthesise this gene in a form that could be given as a therapy to other humans, allowing them to be allied with a panthera. It was the first fruits of their labours that now lay in the gift box on the desk before Łukasz.

Łukasz had longed to meet one of the pantheras in their natural habitat, curious to see what Marco saw when he saw his beloved Bhaquaro through the mental bond he, Robert and the panthera shared. His chance came about a year into the peace negotiations when he was invited to accompany Robert, Marco and Bhaquaro on a visit to a very special panthera indeed.

Their jungle homes were sacrosanct to the pantheras and the guarantee that they would be protected and remain forever undisturbed by humans was one of the conditions of the peace treaty. As their leader, Bhaquaro spoke for the pantheras but he consulted his brethren on important matters, Kubaro in particular.

Kubaro had bowed his head before Robert, acknowledging the man who was the host of his king. It was a solemn and moving moment, one that Łukasz knew he was uniquely privileged to witness, but he only had eyes for the most beautiful and fascinating creature he had ever set eyes on. Kubaro was sleek and powerful, slightly bigger than one of the big cats that could still be found on Earth. His nose was more elongated than the feline predators Łukasz was familiar with, elegant looking sensor slits flaring slightly as he inhaled. The horns on top of his head twitched as he communicated with Bhaquaro through their mental bond. His eyes were blue, a lighter blue than Robert-Bhaquaro’s. Most striking of all, his fur wasn’t black but gleamed golden in the sunlit forest.

Łukasz felt the sudden, overpowering urge to stroke that thick, lustrous fur, to wrap his arms round the panthera’s strong body, to bury his face deep in the soft silky warmth of the mighty panthera. And then the panthera had turned to look at him with those beautiful and intelligent eyes, seeming to look deep within him, deep into the dark, secret recesses of his soul. And Łukasz didn’t know how to describe what he felt any more. Awe. Wonder. And something else he lacked words for. If he could have torn his eyes away from Kubaro, he might have seen a slight knowing smile on Marco’s lips.

Somehow it had become accepted that Łukasz accompanied Robert, Marco and Bhaquaro on their visits to Kubaro. In time Mathilda, Erik and Mario joined them and Kubaro proudly showed off his home to the humans he had come to trust. He could understand their speech and Robert-Bhaquaro interpreted for him when he wanted to speak to them.

Łukasz would never forget Kubaro’s first visit to Earth. The peace negotiations had gone on for five long years, but finally the peace treaty was ready to be signed. As the new President of the United Earth Federation, Łukasz had asked that another panthera should be present for this momentous occasion. Bhaquaro was the leader of the pantheras and would sign the treaty on their behalf, but Łukasz had had the strong feeling that a panthera in their natural form should also be present as this day marked the beginning of a new era for their peoples.

Łukasz had been relieved that Bhaquaro had understood exactly how he felt, thanking him warmly for the respect and consideration he had always shown to the pantheras. And he couldn’t help being delighted that the leader of the panthera chose his magnificent golden Kubaro for this important diplomatic mission. Łukasz had other reasons for wanting to invite a panthera to visit the Earth, but those could wait until later.

In consultation with Bhaquaro, he’d had a special seat constructed at the table so that Kubaro could sit comfortably in a position of equality with the other assembled dignitaries, his horns twitching slightly and his tail flicking from side to side as he followed the proceedings closely, the intelligence and understanding in his eyes clearly visible to all in the room. Łukasz noted the reactions to the panthera with interest. They were exactly what could be expected from people encountering an alien creature for the first time, especially one with such a mythical reputation: a mixture of fear, curiosity and fascination. But that was enough to work with for now.

That day had been the culmination of all their hard work, the start of a worthy and lasting peace for all their peoples. There were pictures to be taken after the treaty signing ceremony, hands to be shaken, a formal reception to be endured. That was the part of the job that Łukasz didn’t enjoy, but Kubaro’s presence made his heart feel lighter, not least the way a pair of blue eyes seemed unerringly to seek him out every time he was engaged in yet another pointless, polite conversation.

There was one more task to be accomplished that day. It was evening by the time that Łukasz was able to retreat to his office. He’d invited Marco, Robert and Bhaquaro to join him, along with Mario, Erik and Mathilda. And of course Kubaro was there, his head on his paws as he regarded Łukasz with a look of interest.

He sat behind his desk for a long moment before speaking. One of his first acts as President had been to order all the files relating to the experimentation with the panthera DNA to be brought to him, forcing himself to read through page after page, feeling so ashamed and disgusted that he could have been physically sick if he’d been able to eat anything. Robert had shared his memories of the hideous torture that had turned him into the Dark King directly with Marco through their telepathic bond. Marco had told Łukasz something of what Robert had gone through, but reading about it like this, recorded in black and white, described with academic detachment and curiosity by scientists who were seemingly oblivious to the fact that they were dealing with living sentient beings sent chills down Łukasz’s spine.

Łukasz briefly explained what was in the files, noticing how Marco grasped Robert’s hand tightly as he spoke.

‘So now we have to decide what to do about this. My immediate instinct was to order the destruction of all research relating to these hideous experiments, but on reflection I believe that would be wrong. There are those who want to deny that this ever happened. There are those who accept that it happened but believe that we should simply forget about it and move on. There are those yet to be born who need to know what happened. I believe in the peace we signed today. I believe in the future we are building. But I also believe that we can never lose sight of the mistakes that were made in the past, the evil that was done in the name of humanity, for only in doing so can we honour those who suffered and ensure that nothing like this ever happens again.’

His palms were sweating as he finished speaking, but Łukasz was encouraged by the fact that everyone in the room was nodding their agreement, including Kubaro. So he continued, outlining his plans. An independent judicial commission would be set up to determine who were those most responsible for what had been done and take appropriate actions. An education program would also be established, so that the memory of what had been done to Robert’s people and the pantheras would never be lost and the lessons learned never forgotten.

‘After the investigations are complete, the original files will be deposited in the official archives as a permanent record. But some details will be removed to stop anyone from ever using the files to try to replicate the experiments.’

Łukasz stood up, coming out from behind his desk to go over to where Robert-Bhaquaro and Kubaro were sitting side by side, kneeling in front of the powerful golden panthera.

‘There is something else, something which directly affects the three of you. I know that there were those who survived the experiments, physically at least. That your brothers and sisters still suffer.

I had someone I trust look at the files and he believes that we can use the information about the experiments to help them. But I need your permission to do that, only the three of you have the right to authorise that, not me.

And there is more. Sven says that we would need the help of the pantheras as Bhaquaro’s DNA is too intertwined with Robert’s to be of use. I know that that is a lot to ask, that I am asking you to trust us despite what my people did to your race in the past. But I would give you my personal guarantee as a man, as President, that no harm would come to any of the pantheras, that you would be treated with utmost respect. Everyone involved in the project would answer personally to me and to no one else.’

There was a moment of silence when Łukasz stopped speaking. He assumed that Robert, Bhaquaro and Kubaro were discussing what he had just said amongst themselves. Then Robert spoke.

‘Kubaro wants to know if he can speak directly to you, if you will allow him to establish a direct mental bond with you?’

Łukasz nodded, unable to speak, struck dumb in awe as the magnificent golden predator sitting in front of him turned to look at him, focusing his full attention on the human kneeling before him, almost eye to eye. He felt the warmth and the intimacy of another mind brushing his own, of Kubaro opening his mind to him. The panthera’s voice flowed into his consciousness like dark golden honey, rich and beautiful, with a note that Łukasz could best describe as slightly teasing.

‘ _Hallo Łukasz,_ ’ the panthera purred, enunciating his name with a faint growl. ‘ _I may call you Łukasz, mayn’t I? Mr President sounds so very formal._ ’

Łukasz nodded before realising how stupid that was. Instead he concentrated on thinking his reply. ‘ _Yes, of course. I’m sorry, this is all so new to me._ ’

‘ _I’m sure that we’ll have lots more time to practice. But that is for later. As to your question. Of course I will do anything I can to help those of Bhaquero-Robert’s brothers and sisters who suffer. And I am sure that other panthera will be willing to help too. I trust you Łukasz. You are a good man. You have been a good friend to my people._ ’

To Łukasz’s utter astonishment, Kubaro lifted up one huge paw and gently, almost tenderly, stroked his face. _‘Shall we go home now? I can stay with Bhaquaro, Robert and Marco tonight, but I’m here on Earth as your honoured guest, so my king suggested that it might be more appropriate if I spent the night in your residence. And we panthera share a strong mental bond with our kind, but we’re solitary creatures by instinct so it wouldn’t be usual for me and Bhaquaro to spend so much time in such close proximity.’_

Now Łukasz’s head really was reeling. He had indeed thought about inviting Kubaro to stay at the residence tonight, but had feared that such an invitation might not be appropriate and that Kubaro would prefer the company of one of his own race. But it turned out that the pantheras had outwitted him, even if he suspected that Marco might have played a part in how events had turned out as well. Not that Łukasz was objecting.

_‘It would be both a pleasure and an honour to have you as my guest, Kubaro.’_


	2. Happy memories

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My dearest Blue_Night
> 
> I am just so overjoyed that you like your special story about Łukasz and his Kubaro set in the amazing universe you created for your Dark King. So here is chapter two. There is one more chapter to come in the new year.

Łukasz’s driver had come to pick him up while he was still sunk deep in thought. He hurried into the residence, the precious box tucked safely in the inside pocket of his overcoat.

‘Mr Kubaro is waiting for you in the living room, Mr President,’ his housekeeper told him as she took his coat and hung it up.

His staff had decided that referring to the panthera as ‘Mr Kubaro’ was the appropriate etiquette and Łukasz appreciated that, understanding that they were respecting his position as his life partner, unusual as it was. The senior staff even communicated directly with Kubaro now that he was a regular visitor to the residence. There had been suspicion at first and there were extremists who still believed that Łukasz was not fit to be president because he was in a relationship with an ‘alien creature’, but their relationship had done a lot to break down barriers and prejudices, not least because Kubaro had worked hard to charm every single human who crossed his path.

Łukasz couldn’t help smiling even as he thanked the housekeeper and wished her a good night, knowing perfectly well where his Kubaro would be. Kubaro thought that humans were very strange for bringing trees into their houses when there were perfectly good forests outside, but that had never stopped him from snoozing under the Christmas tree over the holidays, saying that it reminded him of their other home.

He stopped in the doorway, pausing to admire just how beautiful Kubaro looked, strong and powerful, sleeping peacefully with his elegant head resting on his forepaws, his glossy fur gleaming under the twinkling Christmas tree.

 _‘I’m awake. I knew you were here the minute the car drew up outside. I’m just pretending to be asleep under the tree because I know that you think it’s adorable._ ’ Kubaro’s voice was gruff and silky in Łukasz’s mind at one and the same time.

_‘I know, love. It just makes me so happy seeing you like this, waiting for me. I’ve missed you all afternoon.’_

_‘But now you are home and we can spend the next few days together,’_ Kubaro purred delightedly.

Łukasz stripped off his suit jacket and tie, going over to Kubaro and snuggling down beside him, carefully placing the black-wrapped gift box under the tree. They lay there quietly for a while, bonding physically as well as mentally. That was something that had surprised Łukasz at first, but he loved it. He loved burying his face in Kubaro’s fur, inhaling the panthera’s sweet, musky scent. He loved how Kubaro felt in his arms, all soft and silky over hard, powerful muscle beneath. He loved the way his panthera growled happily when he kissed the top of his head in that sensitive spot just between his twitching horns.

He loved how Kubaro rubbed himself up against his Łukasz, rubbing his head, nose and sensor slits against his human’s neck and throat, making sure that they bore one another’s scent, that every other predator would know that he was Kubaro’s and Kubaro’s alone. After cuddling together for a while, Kubaro grew more playful, wrestling with his mate until Łukasz was laughing and breathless, lying on his back in mock surrender with Kubaro above him, two large paws resting on his chest. He could feel the panthera’s warm, sweet breath ghosting over his lips and he shivered, thinking of what was under the tree.

Kubaro knew exactly what he was thinking without him having to share his thoughts and the panthera settled down on top of him, his weight warm and comforting but not too heavy.

_‘Marco gave you our present, didn’t he?’_

_‘Yes. And he told me that Bhaquaro had honoured us by sharing some of their memories with you.’_

_‘He did,’_ sighed Kubaro, _‘they were so beautiful. I longed for you so much, for my Łukasz human.’_

 _‘I long for this, love, I really do. It’s just all a little overwhelming._ ’

_‘I know. But I will take care of you, I promise. And then we can be together for the rest of my very long lifetime. And I can finally hunt you in my jungle home the way it should be.’_

This time it was Łukasz who sighed in longing, pulling his mighty panthera’s head down so that it was buried in the crook of his neck and holding him close.

_‘Shall we start with the gene therapy tonight, my golden love? I don’t want us to wait any longer than we need to?’_

Łukasz didn’t want to leave his panthera’s embrace. The room was warm, the fire was burning bright, and nobody would disturb them tonight. So he sat up, quickly shrugging off his shirt and trousers before reaching for the gift box. He took one end of the blue ribbon between his thumb and forefingers and Kubaro took the other end delicately between his teeth for them to open it together. Seven vials were nestled into the box, waiting to be inserted into the hypospray device.

They stayed connected through their mental bond as Łukasz readied the device. Kubaro curled himself tight round his mate’s body as Łukasz took a deep breath before placing the device against the skin of his upper arm and activating it. He felt nothing and of course he didn’t feel any different, but still everything had just changed utterly and he lay back, nestling himself into his panthera’s embrace. In just a few short days he would be able to experience the kiss of the panthera for the very first time as well.

_‘While I was waiting for my driver to pick me up, I was thinking about us, about your first visit to Earth, about our early years together.’_

_‘Happy memories. Shall we share them together for a bit?’_

Łukasz supposed that this was their version of couples looking at their wedding and holiday pictures, reliving their years together and the special times they had spent together. It had taken time for him to understand exactly how his and Kubaro’s mental bond worked. Of course they could talk telepathically in exactly the same way that any verbal couple did. However, there was much more to it than that. It wasn’t that Kubaro could read his thoughts, not unless Łukasz chose to share them or his emotions were particularly strong. But they were able to share a mental world, to almost be of one mind, sharing emotions and feelings, experiences and memories. It was the most intense, the most intimate and the most beautiful thing that Łukasz had ever known.

He draped himself over his panthera’s powerful but relaxed body, stroking over Kubaro’s warm, soft fur to soothe himself as he let his mind drift away …

***

Łukasz had been proud of his staff that day, who took the sight of the President walking out of the headquarters of the United Earth Federation with a huge golden panthera at his side totally in their stride. His driver had even opened the door of his official limousine politely for Kubaro. The panthera had paused for a moment, sniffing the interior of the presidential car with interest before tensing his powerful hind legs and leaping inside, curling up on the rear seat. Still completely bemused, Łukasz climbed in the other door and settled himself down beside Kubaro.

_‘You are still upset, Łukasz. The things you read in those files almost overwhelmed you, didn’t they?’_

Nobody could overhear their conversation, Łukasz realised with a jolt.

 _‘Yes. It is horrible to think of my people doing such things. Of living beings being treated that way. My friends.’_ That was part of the problem. This was the one thing he couldn’t speak to Marco about. Marco knew exactly what was in those files from having lived Robert’s memories with him. But Robert and Bhaquaro’s mental wounds were finally beginning to heal and Marco’s with them, so Łukasz couldn’t be the one to rip open old scars.

_‘I understand. I really do, Łukasz. So many panthera were taken from us and we could feel the pain of their loss through the mental bond every time. I still remember when we lost our king Fechtaro and I had to assume responsibility for our kind until his son Bhaquaro was returned to us.’_

Łukasz stretched out a hesitant hand, placing it on Kubaro’s back, winding his fingers into the silken golden fur, taking strength from the panthera and comforting him at the same time. Although they were so different, they also had so much in common. Both of them bore the burden of the knowledge of suffering and understood what it was like to carry great responsibility.

_‘Maybe we were meant to find each other, Łukasz human? Maybe we can help each other to come to terms with the past and to build a better future for our peoples?’_

And they did, beginning that night. They had sat for a long time alone in the living room of the president’s residence, just talking. Talking about what had happened, what they and others had gone through, what they had feared, what they now hoped for. Łukasz was close to his friends but somehow he felt that he could be completely open and honest with Kubaro, that he could tell him how he felt without being judged, even the dark, shameful feelings he usually kept locked up inside. That was the night he began to heal too, to face the future with hope and anticipation, rather than a sense of determination and duty. And he knew that it was the same for Kubaro as well.

Kubaro had moved closer to him, nestled against his legs so that Łukasz could feel his warmth, the reassuring thud of his beating heart. After a while, Kubaro had rested his head on Łukasz’s knee, inviting the President to stroke him. Kubaro sensed that Łukasz ached to stroke and caress the magnificent panthera curled up beside him but was reluctant to do so, not wanting to treat Kubaro as if he was a pet. But the panthera had reassured him that he knew that Łukasz would never treat him disrespectfully. And anyway, Kubaro liked being stroked and touched by his Łukasz human.

It was Kubaro who finally brought their conversation to a close. _‘You need to sleep, human. I can feel the tiredness in your mind.’_

Łukasz yawned, _‘Yes, I do. Where you do … ? How do you … ?’_ He stopped, not knowing how to properly formulate the question.

Kubaro looked at him as if he was completely stupid. _‘With you of course!’_

Łukasz shrugged and set off for his bedroom, Kubaro following him closely. And it turned out that Kubaro had meant what he said quite literally. The panthera sat in his bathroom, observing Łukasz’s bed time routine with interest. Of all the things Łukasz had thought might happen that day, brushing his teeth under the close watch of a panthera hadn’t been one of them.

_‘Why are you putting on clothes to sleep in, Łukasz human? You won’t be cold, I can promise you. I fed right before travelling to Earth so I will be able to keep you warm through the night.’_

_‘Well … um … it’s … ’_ Łukasz didn’t really have an explanation, so he compromised by putting on a clean pair of undershorts, explaining that humans felt more secure if they covered their delicate bits.

That seemed to make sense to Kubaro and he wound himself round and round Łukasz, weaving in and out of his legs for all the world like a giant tomcat _. ‘I like you better like this, Łukasz human. With nothing hiding your beautiful human skin. I don’t cover up my lovely fur after all. And you smell so much better like this, just of you and nothing else.’_

There was a certain logic to this, Łukasz had to agree. Now Kubaro looked down at his paws thoughtfully. _‘You washed before going to bed. Maybe I should too. If I was in my nice, clean jungle, I’d groom myself. But I’ve been in a dirty city all day.’_

_‘If … if it would be appropriate, I could help you wash, Kubaro?’_

_‘I think I’d like that, Łukasz human.’_

Łukasz filled a basin with warm water and very gently washed Kubaro’s snout for him, taking particular care around his sensitive sensor slits. And then he gently washed Kubaro’s paws, which turned out be a more difficult task than expected as the panthera was slightly ticklish there. Finally the task was done and Kubaro shook himself thoroughly, settling his fur back down into position.

They were sitting on the floor side by side now and Kubaro caught sight of them both in the full length mirror. _‘So that’s what I look like. I’ve only seen myself through the eyes of others until now.’_

_‘You are magnificent, truly magnificent. I thought that the very first time I saw you. And now I’ve had the chance to properly get to know you, I know just how special and wonderful you are.’_

Łukasz could have sworn that Kubaro’s chest swelled with pride as he looked at the two of them in the mirror. _‘We look good together, my Łukasz human. A perfect couple. I’m so glad that we found each other.’_ The panthera turned his head, nuzzling gently at Łukasz’s cheek.

Łukasz had never slept as well as he did that night curled up in the loving embrace of his beautiful panthera. They had turned round during the night and he woke up with Kubaro in his arms, paws wrapped tightly round him, his face nestled against the panthera’s fur. He kissed the top of his panthera’s head, making his horns twitch happily. He felt Kubaro’s happy, contented growling purr reverberate in his mind.

Kubaro’s first visit lasted a week since Marco, Robert and Bhaquaro changed their plans to stay longer on Earth. Łukasz suspected that this had all been a set up, but he was just delighted that they had their friends’ support. He and Kubaro spent almost every moment of that week together, walking in the forest or snuggled up together at home. Kubaro came to work with him every day, either sitting beside him at his desk or sleeping curled up in the corner of his office.

Of course he was listening to everything and Łukasz was surprised by how much Kubaro enjoyed discussing his work dilemmas and how helpful it was talking to the panthera. Kubaro saw the world differently, but once Łukasz adjusted to that he realised that talking things over with Kubaro helped him to see issues from a different perspective as well. And when the problems couldn’t be solved, well then Kubaro’s solution was a romp in the forest or to wrestle with him on the living room floor until he forgot all about his worries.

He felt like a piece of him was missing when Kubaro had to return to his jungle home. But the panthera promised he would be back soon, not least since he had agreed to work with Sven to try and help Robert-Bhaquaro’s suffering brothers and sisters. Łukasz met the shuttle, not wanting to wait a minute longer than he had to be united with his beloved Kubaro. His security staff had looked shocked as a massive, golden panthera bounded down the shuttle ramp and ran up to the president, rearing onto his hind legs and wrapping his paws round Łukasz’s neck in a joyful embrace.

At first Łukasz had worried about the nature of his feelings for Kubaro, that they were, well that they were romantic in nature. It was Marco who had taken him aside and reassured him. Łukasz remembered the conversation well.

‘You love Kubaro, don’t you? You love him the way I love Robert and Bhaquaro. And he loves you too.’ Marco’s question had been more of a statement than a genuine question.

Łukasz’s whispered ‘Yes’ had been the first time that he’d admitted it, even to himself.

‘It won’t be straightforward, but then the things that are really worth it in life never are. It isn’t always simple for the three of us either, what with Robert and Bhaquaro sharing a body. But we make it work. And things are perfect for us the way they are and I wouldn’t change them for anything, but both Robert and I have to confess to being just the teeniest bit jealous that you get to love your beautiful panthera in his full glory.

I suppose what I’m saying is that you take love and happiness wherever you find them. Just a few years ago, neither of us expected to survive the war. And look at us now. I fell in love with the Dark King and his panthera. And you are President and in love with an alien being. Life has a habit of surprising us. Enjoy it, Łukasz. I am sure that you will do what is right. And if me falling in love with Robert and Bhaquaro was the start of the peace process, maybe you and Kubaro being together is what we need to lead us into the future.’

Marco’s words had proved to be prophetic. They had to be patient, but people gradually came to accept the presence of Kubaro in their President’s life. In fact it was lucky that Łukasz wasn’t a jealous man since it sometimes it felt as if Kubaro was more popular than him. He saw the disappointment on people’s faces when he turned up without his panthera companion. It became a tradition that they visited one of the schools that was taking part in the education program every time Kubaro came to earth and there was stiff competition to be allowed to host Kubaro. The panthera proved to be surprisingly patient with small humans, even letting them pat him if they were suitably respectful and introduced themselves politely.

Łukasz and Kubaro spent as much time as they could together. It was hard being apart so much, but neither of them could live permanently in the other’s world. Kubaro loved being with his Łukasz human and had adjusted well to the time he spent on Earth, but he was a solitary predator at heart and nothing could change that. Łukasz didn’t want to change Kubaro, to try and mould him into something he wasn’t. He loved his Kubaro for exactly who and what he was. And the time they spent together was so intense and personal, both physically and mentally, that it sustained them between visits.

With the exception of Christmas, Łukasz spent every holiday with Kubaro in his jungle home, somewhere he was able to relax completely, forget all about work and the responsibilities of being president. He didn’t even need to have security personnel with him as nothing and nobody would harm him here on Kubaro’s planet. Here he could roam the jungle freely with his panthera, climbing trees and fording rivers, encounter the amazing birds, insects and animals that also called the jungle home.

Kubaro was the protector of his jungle, of every blade of grass, of every living being in his kingdom and he took his responsibilities seriously. Being allowed to live here as Kubaro’s partner at least some of the time, the jungle accepting him as the beloved mate of its protector, was the most magical thing Łukasz could have dreamed of, like living a boyhood dream. Sometimes they slept out under the stars. Sometimes they slept in the cabin Kubaro had had built for his Łukasz human, wanting him to feel as welcome as possible in the jungle.

The cabin had been built by some of the androids who had formerly been part of the Dark King’s army. The outlawing of all future attempts to build a race of super warriors had been an essential part of the peace negotiations. But the question of what to do with the Dark King’s android army was harder to resolve. They were so humanoid in appearance and in behaviour that the idea of simply destroying them had been hard to stomach. However a solution had eventually been found. The androids served the Dark King and some of them now worked for Marco, Robert and Bhaquaro, looking after their ships and facilities.

Others worked for the pantheras, guarding the planets where they had their jungle homes and facilitating interactions with other humanoid life forms. It was his personal android guard who piloted Kubaro’s shuttle to and from the Earth. And it was the androids who had built Łukasz his jungle cabin and looked after his other human needs in the jungle. Kubaro had even given his androids names and could tell them apart. The panthera said that it was important that the androids were individuals. As individuals they could never be a threat. Indeed the removal of their individuality had been a form of abuse in Kubaro’s eyes. It took Łukasz some time to adjust to the everyday presence of the once terrifying soldiers of the Dark King, but he had gradually become used to them.

Once Łukasz's responsibilities as President were behind him, he would be able to spend longer with Kubaro in this jungle paradise. And he wanted to build a house outside the capital city of his home planet afterwards, not far from where Robert, Marco and Bhaquaro had found their Earth home. He’d already bought the plot of land on which he would build a home for them, a home where Kubaro could feel as comfortable as possible on an alien planet. But something else limited the amount of time they could spend together. Kubaro always fed before he visited with Łukasz. He didn’t want to feed while Łukasz was with him and the President of the United Earth Federation had to respect that. Of course he would have let Kubaro feed from him, trusting his golden love never to take more of his life-energy than he needed. But Kubaro couldn’t do that, wanting to wait until Robert and Marco had perfected the gene therapy.

_‘And our friends were successful, my beloved Łukasz human. And soon there will be no barriers left between us and we can be together the way we have always longed for … ’_


	3. Friends and family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My dearest Blue_Night 
> 
> I'm just so squealing happy that you like your special panthera story, so I hope that you won't mind it being four chapters instead of three. This was meant to be the opening to the final chapter as there were some loose ends to be tied up before Łukasz could feel the kiss of his beloved Kubaro, but it got long enough for me to feel that it should stand as a chapter on its own. It was important to me that we had a chapter from Kubaro's POV. And there was someone else who needed a happy ending whom I felt that I could take the liberty of writing it for them

The golden panthera felt blissfully warm and happy and as he stretched contentedly. His head and forepaws were draped across his Łukasz human’s knees and he wriggled round, inviting his mate to scratch his belly.

 _‘Are you sure, Kubaro?’_ Łukasz wanted to be certain that he understood what his panthera wanted correctly.

_‘Yes. We’re safe here. Safe with our friends and family.’_

Kubaro purred happily, a powerful, deep, contented vibrating purr of pleasure,  as Łukasz stroked the soft fur of his vulnerable belly. And he meant what he’d said to Łukasz. Here they could relax. Here they weren’t the President of the United Earth Federation and the king of the jungle. Here they were just Kubaro and Łukasz, enjoying being together and spending Christmas with their friends, including the humans who had come to mean so much to him. For Robert and Marco were their hosts along with Bhaquaro. Mathilda had taken charge of the kitchen. And Erik and Mario were there too. They were the friends of his Łukasz human and that meant that they were his friends as well now.

And of course his beloved Łukasz human was with him, the human Kubaro loved with all his panthera heart. Łukasz always told him how magnificent he was, how glorious he was. Kubaro had nothing against that, especially when Łukasz stroked him as he said it, burying his face in his fur and kissing him. But he’d felt exactly the same about his Łukasz human since the very first time he’d seen him.

His Łukasz shone bright and golden in the panthera’s eyes. He loved everything about his human, even if he preferred his human’s blond hair soft and fluffy rather than gelled solid. And he definitely preferred his human without clothes, his skin soft and fragrant with his natural Łukasz human scent, although he understood that that had to be reserved for their private time together. But more than anything he loved his Łukasz’s smile, the smile that lit up the world around him, the smile that showed the world how beautiful his mate was, inside and out

The pantheras had realised that Christmas was important to their humans and that they wanted to spend it on Earth with their loved ones. So today was a big, happy gathering of humans and pantheras. Robert, Marco and Bhaquaro had adapted the large living area of their Earth home to make sure that it was as comfortable for guests on four paws as for those on two legs. The sofas were large and roomy enough for a human and a panthera to curl up comfortably together.

They were all snuggled up together now, the room dark except for the twinkling lights of two large Christmas trees, digesting their mammoth festive meal and watching films. _The Jungle Book_ was first on the agenda as it was Bhaquaro’s favourite. It was easier for the pantheras to watch the film through the eyes of their humans via their mental bonds and Kubaro luxuriated in the warmth of Łukasz’s mind caressing his every bit as much as he did in the loving touch of his human.

As comfortable and relaxed as he was, Kubaro couldn’t help observing the huge black panthera curled around Mathilda with his head on her knee as she scratched his ears and the sensitive spot between his twitching horns. His eyes had followed her all day and he’d only really seemed to relax once the all the cooking was done, the kitchen was clean and Mathilda came over to sit beside him.

 _‘They look happy together, don’t they, Kubaro?’_ Łukasz had noticed it as well.

_‘Yes they do. Almost as happy as us, my human.’_

***

Of all the amazing things that had happened over the last ten years, this was one of the most surprising of all. Kubaro had kept his promise and travelled to Earth to meet with Sven and see what could be done to help the Dark King’s brothers and sisters, those who had survived the hideous experimentation but still suffered terribly. Of course he had wanted to see Łukasz again, but his desire to help if he could had also been genuine.

He’d liked Sven and trusted him from the beginning. If his Łukasz human trusted Sven, then that was good enough for Kubaro. And they’d come up with a plan fairly quickly.

The so-called scientists who’d carried out the experiments hadn’t really understood anything about the panthera and hadn’t bothered to find out. All they’d cared about was harnessing the pantheras’ abilities to create an ultimate fighting machine. No wonder it had all gone so horribly wrong. It was amazing that Robert and Bhaquaro had survived the process, a testimony to their strength.

The pantheras were intelligent, sensitive beings with a strong link between their physical and mental states. Thus the DNA that had been extracted from them under extreme torture was damaged and incomplete. Kubaro and Sven believed that a dose of freely donated panthera DNA might help to stabilise the victims. But that was only the first part of the plan for the human scientists had completely misunderstood the fundamental nature of the pantheras’ kiss. The kiss of the panthera could indeed be fatal, but its true essence was not a kiss of death but the gift of life. Pantheras were able to heal their other members of their race by sharing life-energy with them and Kubaro hoped that this would work for the victims of the panthera DNA experimentation as well.

Kubaro was the first to volunteer to donate his DNA. Łukasz had sat beside him, their minds linked as Sven very carefully shaved a small spot on his paw to take a sample of blood from him. Łukasz was much more upset about this than the panthera and had refused to let anyone else except Sven even touch Kubaro.

_‘I hate you having to do this, my golden love.’_

_‘Neither you or I are responsible for what happened, but we have to help if we can. It doesn’t hurt. But I’m glad you are with me, my Łukasz human.’_

It had taken some time, but Sven had been able to create a stable, injectable dose of panthera DNA out of the sample he’d taken from Kubaro. Their plan worked, but there was one more hurdle to be overcome. The human scientists hadn’t known that there were several families of panthera, each one with subtle differences between their DNA, the DNA in which their lineages, even their names, were encoded. Kubaro could heal victims who had been infected with DNA from his bloodline, but they needed pantheras from other families to cure the rest.

Some pantheras feared and distrusted all outsiders, especially human, and wanted nothing to do with them, which Kubaro could understand. Others were more curious about the outside world and several were keen to help. But many of the victims had been infected with DNA from a single panthera family, a family that had been hunted almost to the point of extinction by humans. Finding a carrier of that panthera DNA, let alone one willing to help, would be no easy task.

It had taken months of searching, but finally Kubaro had found a rare survivor of the nearly extinct bloodline who was at least open to talking to him. Łukasz travelled with Kubaro to offer his personal apologies and guarantees as President. Marco and Bhaquaro-Robert had joined the delegation, as had Mathilda.

The panthera welcomed them warmly, if cautiously, to his remote jungle home in a far flung corner of the galaxy. He was big, bigger than Kubaro, and equally strongly built. His fur was black and glossy, as black as midnight. And his face. Well his face was soft, but sad. His eyes were windows into a soul that spoke of pain and loss. Kubaro understood. The black panthera would have felt the loss of so many of his blood brothers and sisters just so very acutely.

Kubaro explained everything to him and the black panthera listened carefully, his head cocked to one side, horns twitching, clearly thinking about what he was hearing. The decision hung in the balance. It was Mathilda who decided matters. She walked forward, sitting on the jungle floor in front of the black panthera, her attention focused on him and him alone.

Mathilda told him her story. She told him how her parents had been killed when the Dark King destroyed the ship they were travelling on. She told him how the Dark King had rescued a heart-broken six-year-old girl, how she’d refused to leave him, how she loved him even once she understood that he had been responsible for the death of her parents. She told him about the long years she’d spent by his side, soothing his nightmares and reminding him of his humanity, the long years that he’d fought against Bhaquaro inside him until Marco had come and loved both the Dark King and his panthera.

The black panthera heard her in silence, his expression becoming even softer and sadder, sympathy evident in his eyes. They all held their breath once Mathilda had finished telling her story, unsure how the panthera would react. What happened next surprised them all though. The panthera stood up and walked towards Mathilda, raising one paw and placing it gently on her shoulder.

_‘I will come. I do not want anyone else to suffer. Not if there is anything I can do to help. There has been too much pain already.’_

_‘Thank you. What is your name? What do we call you?’_ Mathilda asked.

_‘The pantheras of my line have very long, complicated names. Names that other panthera can hardly say properly, never mind humans. But you … you can call me Paparo. That will do.’_

Having made up his mind, Paparo seemed not to want to waste any more time. _‘Shall we go?_ ’ he asked. _‘I do not want Bhaquaro-Robert’s brothers and sisters to suffer a moment longer than necessary?’_

And so they set off to the shuttle, Paparo staying close to Mathilda’s heels and sitting next to her on the flight back to Earth. Mathilda stayed with Paparo when he went to the lab to meet Sven. Kubaro and Łukasz had been going to accompany him, but somehow it seemed to have been decided that this responsibility belonged to Mathilda. Paparo had to make several visits to Earth before the remaining survivors were treated successfully, his shuttle piloted by several of the Dark King’s former android soldiers. And Mathilda visited him in his jungle kingdom in between times.

Kubaro wasn’t sure if the relationship between Paparo and Mathilda was of the same nature as the bond between him and Łukasz and it would be impolite to ask. This was private to the two of them and both humans and pantheras had to respect that. But there was a strong connection between the human woman and the black panthera. Both had lost dear ones and both had had to come to terms with that loss and they seemed to have found healing and peace in one another’s company.

Mathilda still lived with Robert, Marco and Bhaquaro, but the former Dark King didn’t need her by his side all the time now that he had his Marco and had made peace with his panthera, so she had agreed to head up Łukasz’s education program. Children were being born and going to school who knew nothing of the long, brutal war, the panthera experiments and the true nature of the Dark King. It was important that that was never forgotten. Mathilda herself visited schools as the story of the little girl who had lived with the Dark King was a powerful message, one suitable even for younger children.

To everyone’s great surprise, Paparo had asked to be allowed to accompany her. And to everyone’s even greater surprise, it turned out that the serious, sombre panthera loved nothing better than playing with small humans. His eyes shone with delight and his horns twitched happily when he was surrounded with young humans, humans who would learn never to fear the panthera but to respect them and make sure that their worlds were protected.

Whatever the nature of their relationship, Kubaro was pretty certain that Mathilda and Paparo would want to take advantage of the gene therapy as well. So he was especially honoured that he and Łukasz were allowed to be the first to do so.

_‘Yes, we are very fortunate, my love. Not long now and I can finally know what it is like to surrender myself to the kiss of my beloved panthera.’_

Kubaro purred happily in agreement, sure that the kiss of his Łukasz human would be sweeter and more bright, shining and golden than anything else he had ever experienced before.


	4. Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My dearest Blue_Night
> 
> Well sadly the magic of Christmas has to slowly come to an end and so does the story of Łukasz and his beautiful golden Kubaro. I hope that you like the conclusion of their story, when they finally get to share the kiss of the panthera. I don't have the words to properly explain how overjoyed I am that you liked their story, as well as that of Mathilda and Paparo. And of course your amazing Bhaquaro has his paw prints all over this story. I am going to miss my wonderful Kubaro and the dreams of him and his Łukasz human now that their tale is told.

It was the start of a new year, traditionally a time for new beginnings, and this year would be even more special for Łukasz and his beloved golden panthera.

They’d talked about how they would share the precious gift of the panthera’s kiss for the very first time. Łukasz had wondered if they should wait until he had time to travel to Kubaro’s jungle home, to share this intimate experience in the panthera’s natural habitat. But Kubaro had shaken his mighty head, _‘No, my Łukasz human. I don’t want us to wait a moment longer that we have to. I want us to share this now, at this time of year that is special for my human. And this is all new and strange for you, so it is right that we should be in your home, where you feel comfortable.’_

 _‘My home is with you. Your jungle is as much my home as the Earth,’_ Łukasz breathed, wrapping his arms round the panthera’s strong body and burying his face in his fur _. ‘But thank you. And I don’t want us to wait either.’_

Kubaro butted his head against his human mate, rubbing his nose and his sensor slits lovingly against Łukasz’s neck and shoulder. _‘I know my beloved human. And I am longing for us to be able to play together in my jungle, for me to be able to hunt my mate through the forest of trees that is our home. But not the first time. I will take good care of you, you know that. You are so important to me. I treasure you more than anything else in the universe, you know that too.’_

Łukasz had been slightly embarrassed to suggest how he wanted to do this, afraid that Kubaro might think that his idea was a little pathetic, but the panthera had just looked at him with soft, glowing blue eyes and said _‘Perfect, that would be simply perfect, my Łukasz human.’_

Somehow his bedroom had seemed not to be the appropriate place, even though they’d spent many happy nights curled up together beneath the covers, bedcovers that Łukasz hardly needed snuggled up against the warmth of his panthera’s body. And the sofa was a little cramped for space. So he laid out a rug on the floor underneath their Christmas tree, the glowing, twinkling tree a tiny echo of Kubaro’s jungle. Nobody would disturb them, not tonight. Łukasz had given strict orders about that.

The room was warm, dimly lit by fairy lights that glinted off Kubaro’s golden coat. Łukasz undressed completely, knowing that his Kubaro wanted to be able to touch, feel and sense him and him alone, nothing forming a barrier between them anymore, united mind and body, heart and soul. Tonight they would become as united as it was possible for two beings from two such different species to be, although those differences were irrelevant to them by now. All that mattered was their deep love for one another, the trust and closeness that came from the years spent together. Their union would last a long, precious, wonderful lifetime.

There was no need to rush. They had all night. And they wanted to enjoy every moment of their first special bonding in this way. They had waited so long for this.

So Łukasz lay down, loving how his Kubaro’s eyes lingered on him as his pale skin glimmered under the lights of the Christmas tree. And then he opened his arms to the panthera and the magnificent being that had done him the honour of choosing to share a life with him lay down beside him, nestling into his embrace, paws and tail wrapped round him, a warm, wet nose nudging up against his neck.

They lay there for a while, relaxing into the feel of one another’s bodies, their heartbeats and their breathing gradually falling into sync. Their minds were open to one another, their mental bond strong, bathing them in a warm glow of unconditional love and adoration without either of them needing to say a word. Already this was more meaningful and more satisfying than any connection Łukasz had ever had with anyone before, but there was better to come. He stroked over his panthera’s fur, loving the contrast between the strong, powerful musculature of his Kubaro and the softness of his fur, fur that covered a body that was normally ready and coiled for action, but which now lay loving and trusting in his arms as he caressed his mate’s velvety soft coat.

Kubaro made a noise somewhere between a purr and a deep, throaty growl, that silkily, gruff sound that was so distinctively his. He raised himself up over Łukasz, resting his forepaws on his chest. Łukasz could feel Kubaro’s breath ghosting over his lips, hot and musky, making him shiver with anticipation. Most of Kubaro’s weight was on Łukasz by now and he was pinned motionless and defenceless under the glorious predator on top of him, captured by his panthera. Kubaro allowed his mate a moment to adjust to this unfamiliar situation for he was all pure predator now, albeit a loving, caring, magnificent, glorious golden predator, before growing long, deep and possessive in his mind.

Kubaro’s voice flowed into his consciousness, smooth and fluid as honey, hard and unyielding as cast iron, loving and demanding. _‘You are mine, all mine, my Łukasz human. Nobody else will ever have you, will ever touch you. I will protect you as my mate with my own life, as will all of my kind. But now I will take what is mine. You will give me what is mine by right.’_ And then he added, softer and more reassuringly, ‘ _Shut your eyes, my beloved human. Surrender to the kiss of your loving panthera.’_

Łukasz did as he was commanded, relaxing into his Kubaro’s strong but tender embrace. He lacked the words to explain what happened thereafter, for it went beyond anything he had ever known or experienced, beyond the confines of his own body and his understanding. He seemed to be at one with his panthera and the whole world around them, every spark of life and energy visible and alive, glowing and vibrating.

He felt the touch of his panthera’s lips, soft and supple, hard and demanding. Instinctively he opened his mouth, granting his beautiful predator full access, letting him take all of him. He felt their kiss not just against his lips, but in his mind, in every cell of his body, sheer, pure, undiluted bliss flooding through him. He felt his mate searching for and finding the golden ribbon of his life-energy. He felt him begin to suckle on it, sensing the gentle but unmistakable pull of his panthera starting to feed. That was when he felt a sudden sharp stab of fear. But then he heard Kubaro’s voice in his head again, his words illuminated by a bright, shining golden aura of love.

_‘Have no fear, my Łukasz human. I love you so very, very much. I love you more than my own life. And you taste just so delicious, sweeter than anything in my jungle. It is your love and the goodness shining bright within you that makes you taste so irresistible, my beloved human. Bury your fingers in my fur and give yourself to me.’_

Łukasz sighed, overcome with bliss, fingers wound into the silkiness of the panthera’s coat, surrendering himself totally and utterly to his Kubaro. This was the kiss of the panthera and it was glorious, truly glorious. Łukasz now knew why the kiss of the panthera was so seductively deadly. It felt just so indescribably exquisite that he wanted it never to end. He would let Kubaro feed from him until he was drained completely if it was left up to him alone, lost so deep in the gorgeousness of his panther’s embrace that he was oblivious to the consequences.

But he trusted his Kubaro. Right now he quite literally trusted him with his life. Kubaro lapped delicately at his life energy, making this perfect moment last for as long as he could, sipping gently at the precious nourishment flowing from his beloved human. But Kubaro would never take more from him than he needed. He would never take more than Łukasz could safely give, the human knew that without question.

And then it happened. Kubaro reversed the stream of energy, giving him back warmth and strength and light, flooding his mind and body with a flow of gleaming golden life-energy, feeding and renewing him in every cell of his being. The beauty and the strength of it all overwhelmed Łukasz, not least since the life-energy Kubaro returned to him was full of love, the love of his panthera’s kiss.

He’d never had the privilege of seeing his panthera freshly fed until now and Kubaro was even more magnificent like this, warm to the touch, strength pouring out of him, his eyes glowing with love and power. And Kubaro obviously felt exactly the same about him.

_‘You are so beautiful, my Łukasz. I have no words to explain how beautiful you are for me right now. Touch my mind and feel the wonder that cannot be put into words.’_

They lay together like that, united in perfect contentment for a long while until Kubaro finally spoke again.

_‘Łukasz, I know that you have needs. Other needs. Ones that I can’t fulfil for you. Robert and Bhaquaro explained that to me as well. That us sharing our kiss might make those needs painful for you.’_

Łukasz sighed happily, snuggling even closer to his Kubaro’s body, no longer trying – and failing – to hide his arousal. _‘Thank you for understanding. But what we just shared is much more important, much more precious than, well than sex. And I have ways to deal with those needs. I’ve been without a human partner for a very long time now. Not least because I have never wanted or needed one since I met you.’_

 _‘You could look after your needs now. Let me share your pleasure …_ ’ Kubaro’s voice was uncertain, unsure if he was crossing a line.

Łukasz thought about it for a moment. He’d never touched himself in front of someone else, that was something that had always been much too private for him to share. But he'd known deeper intimacy with Kubaro than anyone ever before, so maybe it would feel right with him? And it would feel good, he knew that. His body was coursing with warm, fuzzy bliss and buzzing with energy and the release of that one remaining tension would be extremely pleasurable right now.

He rolled onto his back again, wrapping one arm round Kubaro’s neck. _‘This is new to me as well.’_ He reached down to touch himself with his other hand, unable to suppress a groan at how good it felt. To his surprise, Kubaro growled in response. Their minds were still closely connected, almost one, and Kubaro could obviously sense his pleasure. Emboldened by this discovery, he started to stroke himself more confidently where he was achingly hard and needy, only to gasp in awe. It felt as if Kubaro was touching him, not exactly physically, more as if the panthera was caressing him with his mind.

 _‘Is that … ? Can you … ?’_ he asked incoherently, needing to know if he was imagining this,

Kubaro’s answering purr was deep, warm and rich. _‘Of course, my beloved Łukasz human. Right now we are two bodies in one mind. That is a trick Bhaquaro showed me. He thought it might work. It is kind of the reverse of him and Robert. I can feel how beautiful you are, proud and hard and soft as silk. I can feel how wonderfully responsive you are to my touch. I can feel everything.’_

 _‘Wow,’_ was pretty much the best that Łukasz could come up with right now. And that changed things. He wanted to give his Kubaro everything he could. He explored himself slowly and thoroughly, exquisitely slowly, caressing the sensitive inner skin of his thighs, cupping himself between his legs, stroking over the soft skin of his length, letting Kubaro feel the sticky wetness their blissful encounter was milking from him.

And then he stroked himself slowly but firmly, his back arching and his hips thrusting up with just how unbelievably good this felt. Finally he let go, surrendering himself to the golden waves of his climax that came crashing over him, bathed in the love and devotion of his beloved panthera, Kubaro’s name on his lips, unable to keep the triumphant cry locked up inside his mind any longer. And his Kubaro heard and understood everything, everything he no longer had the words to express.

Afterwards he clung to his panthera, totally and utterly blissed-out in mind and body, unable to move for a long, long time, luxuriating in the complete and utter satisfaction suffusing him.

Finally he smiled contentedly. _‘I’m afraid that I’m getting your beautiful fur all sticky.’_

_‘I don’t mind. It was more than worth it. I can groom myself later. You can help me. I like it when you help me groom myself. But for now, let us just be together.’_

And they did exactly that, a human and his panthera united in love, nothing to disturb them except for the glow of the fire and the lights of the Christmas tree twinkling down on them, the golden glow of their love for one another outshining all other lights in that very special Christmas season.


End file.
